He's back
by sperry426
Summary: Sam, Danny, and Tucker are in L.A for a whole week doing Hannah concerts, interviews, photo shoots, and relaxation. But when an unexpected visitor comes, their week turns into Hell. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Better than it sounds! Go ahead and RXR!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Long time no see! Any way this is the kind of sequel to "You're what!" if you haven't read it, you probably should, or else you will be confused. So, in celebration for the big possibility of Danny Phantom coming back in 2014! (Ah! I can't believe it!) I decided to write this story. This is the first M-rated story that I have ever written, so please be nice! NO FLAMES PLEASE! I do not own any of the characters, or Cosmopolitan, they belong to their owners. So without further ado! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Hannah, how will your character, Miley Stewart, act when she finds out that her boyfriend, Jake Ryan, is cheating on her?"

"Will there be a new love interest for your character, Hannah?"

"Hannah, tell us who your friends are?"

'Oh my God! You would think that they would run out of questions to ask me, but no. That's their job.' Sam, who was disguised as Hannah Montana, thought walking to her limo after her concert in L.A. With Danny, who was disguised as Ryan, and Tucker, who was disguised as Ben. They got in the limo and the chauffeur shut the door, walked to the driver's seat, and drove away.

"What will happen to Miley Stewart and Jake Ryan?" Tucker asked.

"Tucker, I'm not going to tell you anything about the show. You will just have to watch it yourself." Sam said.

"C'mon, Sam! I can't wait for two weeks to find out! Danny help me here." Tucker whined.

"He's right Sam. I want to know too. Can't you tell us a little bit?" Danny asked.

"No. I'm not going to tell you guys anything." Sam said. She was grumpy. After having to run around the stage and having to sing for 2 hours, all she wanted to do was sleep on Danny's shoulder during the limo ride to the hotel they would be staying at for a week for concerts, rehearsals, photo shoots, and interviews. Sam and Tucker still didn't know how their parents agreed for all of them to go, saying that, 'it will be a nice vacation for the kids to take.' but they did suspect that it had something to do with the halfa in the limo with them. But these two wanted to know what would happen between her character and Jake Ryan. Didn't these two realize that running around and singing, singing good for that matter, at the same time is tiring?

"Fine. You don't have to tell us. You're not the only character in the show who knows. We could ask Jason." Tucker said challenging Sam.

"Tucker I will answer as many questions I can tomorrow. Right now, I want to sleep." Sam said putting her head on Danny's shoulder and closing her eyes. In two minutes, Sam was asleep. Danny looked down and saw that her phone was in her hand. Danny slipped it away from her, careful not to wake her up. He turned it on and started to go on her calendar.

"What are you doing? Usually the girl does the sneaking." Tucker said smiling at his little joke. Danny looked up at him and said, "I'm not sneaking. I'm just looking through her calendar for this week, and it looks like she is going to want to sleep for a long time after this week." Danny said.

"Why? What's on the agenda for the week?" Tucker asked with his curiosity peaked.

"Well today is Saturday, so that was the concert. Sunday at 12:30 she has to meet up with Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez for lunch. Then at 4:00, she has to go to a rehearsal for the next episode of Hannah Montana. And then at 11:00 she has to go do an interview and be a guest on the Chelsea Lately Show. And then at 12:30 she can finally go to sleep. And that is all in one day. On Monday at 11:30 A.M. she has to meet Taylor swift to talk about doing a song together. Then at 5:00 she has to go to rehearsal for the new episode again. And she has to do that until 10:00 P.M. But after that she can come back to the hotel and sleep more than the day before. On Tuesday she has to go to a photo shoot for the show at 1:30 P.M. then at 4:00, she has to go to the recording studio," and after many more plans that Sam has to do this week Danny finally came up to Saturday. "At 2:30 P.M she has to go to another photo shoot and an interview for a magazine." Danny said looking up at Tucker.

"What magazine?" Tucker asked. Danny looked back at the phone and blushed. Danny looked back up at tucker with his jaw hanging down in disbelief.

"What magazine?" tucker asked more interested.

"Cosmopolitan." Danny said. His face got even redder than before.

"What? How would Sam agree to that?" Tucker asked.

" I don't know" Danny said with his face still red.

"You think we will go?" Tucker asked getting a glare from Danny. Ticker held up his hands defensively. "Hey! Just asking! You know the kind of stuff that the celebrities wear on that magazine. You wouldn't want to go there? Seeing Sam wear what they would want her to? The tight and revealing clothes?" Tucker said.

"Tucker," Danny growled.

"Just a question." Tucker said. The car stopped and the chauffeur came and opened the door for the trio. Meaning that they were at the hotel.

"I see that Miss. Montana fell asleep." The Chauffeur said. He opened the trunk of the car so the busboy could get all of their bags. Tucker and Danny walked out with Danny carrying Sam bridal style in his arms. They walked up to receptionist, got their key to the room, and took the elevator. When they walked in the hotel suite they were amazed. It was huge. There was a big kitchen, a living room, and three doors. Tucker opened up all the doors to see that they were rooms. There was a bathroom in each room. The rooms were probably the same size as Sam's room back home. Danny laid Sam on one of the beds, put the blankets on her, took her wig off, gave her a kiss on her forehead, and closed the door.

"I'm gonna go to sleep now Danny." Tucker said, taking off his wig.

"Yeah, me too." Danny said, taking off his wig.

"Good night." Tucker said, walking into his room.

"Good night." Danny said walking into his room.

After everyone was fast asleep, a ghost fazed into Sam's room. He looked down at the sleeping figure and smiled showing his fangs off. He pulled out a needle that had this purple liquid inside and injected it into Sam's arm. Sam jolted awake and tried to scream but the ghost pit his black gloved hand over her mouth he then brought his lips closer to her ear and whispered, "sleep." The second the ghost said that, Sam fell sleep. The ghost pulled out the needle and fazed out of her room.


	2. This will be fun

The first one awake was Danny. He took a shower, changed into his day clothes, went to the kitchen, and started cooking vegetarian pancakes for his friends. Tucker then came out with his pajamas still on. He sat down at the dining room table and yawned.

"Good morning." Tucker said.

"Good morning." Danny said.

"What's on the menu?" Tucker asked.

"Pancakes." Danny said. He knew that if he said vegetarian pancakes, Tucker wouldn't eat them. 'What he doesn't know, won't kill him.' Danny thought.

"Good morning guys." Sam said walking out of her room. She wore black skinny jeans, a dark green tank top, and black boots with a two inch heel. Danny was grabbing three plates for himself and his friends, but when Sam came out, he dropped one of the plates, while checking her out. Tucker laughed at Danny, and Sam blushed.

"I'll clean that up." Danny said grabbing a broom while blushing.

"Actually Danny, don't worry about me. I'm going out to have lunch with Demi and Selena. Has anyone seen my wig?" Sam said grabbing her black purse.

"What? It's 9:00. Isn't lunch time normally 12:00 or 12:30? It's right there. " Danny said pointing at the couch in the living room. He was careful not to make it obvious that him and Tucker looked at her calendar.

"Yeah, but Selena and I want to go to the mall to get Demi a birthday present." Sam said walking to the couch. She grabbed her wig and put it on.

"But you still need to eat breakfast." Danny said. Sam went over to the fruit basket the hotel gave them earlier this morning, and took an apple out.

"Breakfast." Sam said holding up her apple and taking a bite out of it. Danny shook his head smiling at his girlfriend.

"An apple is not a complete breakfast, Sam." Danny said.

"It's OK. I don't want to get full for lunch." Sam said. She gave Danny a peck on the lips, and made her way to the door, grabbing her sunglasses. She started rubbing her arm. Danny saw her face, and she looked like she was in pain.

"You OK, Sam?" Danny asked concerned.

"Yeah, my arm just hurts a lot." Sam said.

"You wanna take something for the pain?" Danny asked.

"No. I'll be fine." Sam said walking out the door. But then she stopped and turned to face her friends, remembering to tell them something.

"Oh guys, one more thing. At four I have a rehearsal for the next episode of Hannah Montana. You guys wanna come?" Sam asked.

"Sure that'll be fun." Danny said smiling.

"Yes! I get to go see where the magic happens!" Tucker said jumping for joy.

"OK, then the limo will come to pick you both up at 3:00. Remember your disguise." Sam said.

"We will." Danny said walking up to Sam.

"I'll walk you out." Danny said, opening the door for Sam.

"OK. Then I'll see you later, Tucker." Sam said opening the door.

"Bye Sam." Tucked said, stuffing his mouth with pancakes.

"These are the best pancakes ever, Danny!" Tucker said.

"Thanks, Tuck." Danny said closing the door after him.

"Does he realize that he is eating vegetarian pancakes?" Sam asked Danny, while waiting for the elevator to come to their floor. The bell rung signaling that the elevator was here.

"Not a clue." Danny said pressing the button for the main floor. The elevator started moving, and Sam started to rub her arm again and her face twisted in pain. Danny looked at her again with concern in his eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want to take something?" Danny asked Sam.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Sam said. The elevator doors opened up revealing that they were on the main floor.

"Be safe." Danny said putting his hands on Sam's waist. Sam then put her hands on his neck.

"I will." Sam said. Danny bent down to kiss Sam. Even though Sam was wearing two inch heels, he was still taller than Sam by three inches. After they let go of each other, hesitantly, they said bye to each other. Sam walked out of the elevator, and Danny pushed the button for his floor. Sam walked to her limo, and the chauffeur opened up the door. She said thank you and sat down on the leather seats. The car started moving and the same ghost from last night appeared right next to Sam. She gasped, and the ghost put his hand on her mouth. She started struggling against the ghost.

"Did you miss me, Samantha?" The ghost asked. He pulled out a device from his pocket that was the same size as a PDA. He pressed one of the buttons and Sam's eyes turned red. She stopped struggling and looked at the ghost with a blank expression on her face.

"You will do whatever I tell you to do for the rest of the week." The ghost said.

"I will do whatever you tell me to do for the rest of the week." Sam said.

"Vlad Plasmuis, is my master now." Vlad said.

"Vlad Plasmuis, is my master now." Sam repeated.

"Good. I am looking forward to this week." Vlad said fazing out of the limo. Sam's eyes were still red as she looked at the spot where Vlad was sitting. Then two seconds later, her eyes turned to their amethyst color and Sam shook her head, and looked out the window forgetting everything that just happened.

"This will be very fun." Vlad said floating up in the sky, invisible. He flew up to the hotel suite and saw Danny and Tucker eating pancakes. Vlad smiled evilly.

"You took everything away from me, Daniel. And now, I am going to take your girlfriend." Vlad said, laughing evilly and flying after the limo Sam was in.

* * *

**Big THANK YOU to the reviews I got! Also in this story Sam, Danny, and Tucker are 16! Read and Review please!  
**


	3. Going to the club

"Hey Hannah!" Selena said, rushing to her best friend to give her a hug.

"Hey Selena." Sam said getting out of the limo, and hugging Selena back. She was glad to see her best friend again. Selena was the first friend that Sam ever had who was actually a girl.

"Ah I can't believe you're here!" Selena squealed.

"Yeah, me neither. I'm excited to be back." Sam said. Although Sam was very happy to be back with her best friend, she was sad. She wanted to tell Selena the Hannah secret too. 'I probably will tell her at lunch.' Sam thought.

"OK so, we have a lot of shopping to do! We need to find Demi the perfect birthday present! I mean she is turning 16!" Selena said. Selena grabbed Sam's hand and dragged her through the paparazzi that had formed around them, to the front doors of the mall.

"What should we get her? Clothes? A book? A car? Jewelry?" Selena asked.

"Do you think we get her a best friend bracelet that we would all wear?" Sam asked. They were passing by a store that was filled with celebrity jewelry, scripts, movie posters, and cut out card boards. San and Selena walked in for the fun of it.

"Oh. My. God. Hannah, come here!" Selena said.

"What? Oh. God! That's classic!" Sam said.

"Do you think we should get it?" Selena asked grinning at Sam. Sam grabbed the object.

"Let's go!" Sam said taking the object to the register. They both paid for the object. After they bought it, they had it wrapped up, and the chauffeur took it for them to put it in the limo, so the girls could shop more. They passed another store and went in. They knew that Demi wanted it.

"She would want that one." Selena said looking at it.

"I think so too."

"Yay! This is going to be the best present ever! She is going to freak!" Selena said. Again for this present? They bought it equally. They had the gift put into a box, with a green bow on top. After they bought the gift, it was time for lunch. They were so excited for Demi to see her gifts. They got into Sam's limo, and rode off to the restaurant that they would be meeting the birthday girl. They were having fun. Laughing and talking when suddenly, an unexpected visitor came into the limo.

"Vlad! Get out of here!" Sam said.

"Ah!" Selena screamed.

"Remember Samantha, you listen to me now." Vlad said taking out the PDA device and pressing a button. Sam's eyes turned red again.

"I listen to you now." Sam said.

"You freak! What did you do to her!" Selena screamed clearly not realizing that Vlad said Sam. Vlad pulled out the Sam needle that he used on Sam last night. He injected it into Selena. She screamed in pain.

"The same thing I am going to do to you." Vlad said. He took the needle out, and pushed another button on the PDA. Selena's eyes turned red.

"You will listen to me now, Selena. You will do everything I tell you." Vlad said.

"I will listen to you now. I will do everything you tell me." Selena repeated.

"I own you two now." Vlad said, smiling.

"You own us now." Sam and Selena said.

"Good. Lets go see your friend." Vlad said, fazing out of the limo. The two girls' eyes returned back to their normal color.

"What were we talking about again?" Selena asked.

"I don't remember." Sam said. She didn't understand why she was having these weird forgetting spells.

"Whatever. Oh look we're here!" Selena said. The chauffeur opened the door for them. Sam took the box that was sitting next to her, and Selena went to the trunk to get the other present. The walked into the restaurant and went straight for the V.I.P section. The V.I.P section was only one room. There were no windows am no doors, other than the door that you would enter the room. Selena and Sam walked in the room while three security guards, blocked the entrance for anyone else to come in. Demi was already sitting down looking at menu.

"Demi!" Both girls yelled.

"Ah! Oh my God! You guys!"Demi said getting up to give hem both a hug. Sam and Selena put the presents on a separate table and hugged Demi back. After they all hugged they sat down and looked over the menu. After they ordered their foods the girls went straight into talking.

"So, how does it feel to be the big 16?" Sam asked Demi.

"Awesome! I still can't believe it!"

"We have presents Demi!" Selena said. Selena and Sam got up to get the presents.

"They are both from us." Selena said. Selena gave the present that she was holding to Demi. Demi opened up the present and laughed.

"Haha! Oh my God you guys! This is amazing!" Demi said. It was a cardboard cut out of Selena and Sam.

"So you never get lonely, Demi!" Sam said.

"Haha well I love it!" Demi said putting the cardboard cut out of her best friends in a corner.

"Here is the best one of them all!" Sam said. Demi opened up the box and she screamed.

"Oh my God you guys! I love it!" Demi said taking the present out of the box. It was a little puppy.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Demi said holding the puppy close to her.

"It's a boy." Sam said smiling.

"Hi. You're name is going to be Charlie. I'm your mommy, Charlie." Demi said talking to the little dog.  
Five minutes later, the food came. The girls ate while talking, and Sam knew that the time was right.

"Guys, I need to tell you something." Sam said.

"What is it, Hannah?" Demi said playing with her puppy.

"Well please don't hate me. But my name is-" Sam was cut off by the same unexpected visitor in the room.

"Now it's time to have fun." Vlad said pressing two buttons on the PDA. Sam's and Selena's eyes turned red, and Demi gasped. Vlad put his hand on her mouth and injected the needle in her. He took it out of her arm and pressed the third button on the PDA.  
Demi's eyes then turned red.

"You will listen to me now, Demi. You will do everything I tell you." Vlad said.

"I will listen to you now. I will do everything you tell me." Demi repeated.

"I own all of you now." Vlad said.

"You own all of us now." The three girls said.

"You will be willing to do everything."Vlad said.

"We will be willing to do everything." The three girls repeated.

"Good. Lets go to a club and drink till all of you are drunk enough so we can all have fun. So, Demi, tonight is your lucky night. You see, after being in space for so long, i have needs that need to be fulfilled. But separately." Vlad said.

"And Samantha, you and I will have a lot of fun every single night. But we are going to wait for the sex on Thursday night." Vlad said. He put his arm around her and slid his hand all the way down to her butt. He squeezed it hard causing Sam to gasp.

"I think Daniel would love to see this." Vlad said. He disappeared with the girls and went to an entrance of a club. When they got up to the bouncer, Vlad used one of his new powers and controlled the bouncer.

"You will let us in, and you will let these girls drink." Vlad said. The bouncer said nothing but upended the door. And Vlad and the girls walked in. And paparazzi were taking pictures.

* * *

**Vlad is a sick, sick guy! So if you are liking this story, REVIEW PLEASE! **


	4. I'm gonna kill this ghost!

"Tucker we have to leave soon." Danny said coming out of his room, disguised as Ryan.

"I'm ready. I'm just looking through the paparazzi buzz." Tucker said. Tucker scrolled through more and gasped.

"Oh my God! Danny get in here!" Tucker yelled.

"What? What is it?" Danny said, now in his ghost form.

"Look!" Tucker said. He gave his PDA to Danny, and Danny's eyes popped out off his head. In the picture , he saw Demi, Selena, and Sam, all walking into a club, with a mystery man. Danny couldn't figure out who it was, but he seemed familiar.

"Who the heck is that guy?!" Danny said getting angry.

"I don't know! But he looks familiar!" Tucker said.

"I know." Danny said. He heard a phone ringing. He followed the sound and went into Sam's room. It was a phone call from Kyle, Sam's agent. Kyle was the only guy other than Sam's family, Danny's parents, and Tucker's parents, and Jazz who knew Sam's secret.

"Hello?" Danny said into the phone.

"Ryan! Where is Hannah?" Kyle said.

"She's sick. She got the stomach bug." Danny lied.

"Fine. I'll cancel all her plans for this week." Kyle was a great agent. When ever Sam was sick, he never pushed her to do anything, like other agents would.

"Why is Hannah on a pole?!" Kyle asked Danny.

"What!?" Danny asked.

"In this picture that's what she's doing!" Kyle said.

"I don't know Kyle! I think that some ghost is doing this to her! Please hide all media from everyone on the show, the director, the producer, and her parents. I'll fix this! But to be safe, cancel everything for this week." Danny said.

"I'll cancel everything up till Friday. Get her back, please!" Kyle said, hanging up the phone. Danny looked at the PDA seeing that Sam was in fact, dancing on a pole. He looked closely at the picture. his eyes turned blood red and he growled. He saw that her eyes were in fact red, meaning that she was being controlled. He also saw that there was money on the floor and in Sam's pants, and in her bra straps. Danny was going to beat up every disgusting pig in that club.

"I'll save you, Sam." Danny said. Danny took off his wig. He ran out of the room and gave Tucker the PDA. Tucker was already changed into His normal clothes and took his wig of , replacing it with his red beret. Tucker looked at the PDA, and he gasped again.

"You have your thermos?" Danny asked.

"Yep." Tucker said getting up off the couch.

"Good. I'm gonna kill this ghost!" Danny said grabbing Tucker. They both flew out of the hotel room, and started this search.

* * *

**Since this chapter is really short, I decided to put two chapters up! You know what would be great, TWICE THE REVIEWS! Haha please review! From here on out, it starts to get more m-rated!  
**


	5. Tonight

While Sam was dancing on the pole, Demi was grinding on a random guy, and Selena was making out with another random guy. Vlad smiled evilly. He was clearly very proud of himself. Vlad looked up at Sam and saw how flexible and amazing she was on the pole.

'Ill have to tell her that she will have to pole dance for me on Thursday. A very promising future Miss. Manson.' Vlad thought. Vlad looked at his watch and realized that it was 6:30 PM.

'They will have to drink in my room.' Vlad thought.

"OK girls, we're leaving." Vlad said. He didn't have to yell, the girls stopped what they were doing and walked up to Vlad.

"What do you say we do some shopping?" Vlad asked.

"Yes master." The girls said.

Vlad grabbed Sam's hand and Sam grabbed Selena's hand who grabbed Demi's hand. They all fazed put and flew to the mall, and went into Victoria's Secret.

* * *

Danny and Tucker went to every club in L.A searching desperately for Sam. They went into the last club they found and saw some guys acting wild talking about how Hannah Montana is amazing at stripping. Danny and Tucker kept walking trying to ignore but two of the guys said something that both Danny and Tucker couldn't help but punch them both.

"Dude! If Hannah comes back again, what do you say about a threesome?" One of the guys said.

"I'm down for that! Just as long as I get her first!" The other guy said. Danny punched the guy who suggested the idea, and Tucker punched the other guy who agreed.

Danny grabbed the one he punched and pushed him up against the wall.

"You wanna say that again, punk?!" Danny yelled.

"Dude, please don't hit me again! I didn't do anything! I'm not a ghost!" The guy yelled back. Danny had to calm himself if he wanted answers.

"Where did Hannah Montana go?" Danny said through clenched teeth.

"I don't know. One minute she was dancing, the next she was gone! Vanished into thin air!" The guy said.

"If Hannah comes back and you two disgusting animals do what you two just suggested, we will take both of you down and send you to Hell!" Tucker

yelled. Him and Danny flew out of the club and went to go search more.

* * *

"What do you think of this, Master?" Demi asked coming out of the dressing room. She was wearing a green baby doll. Vlad looked up and down and approved.

"How about this, Master?" Selena came out wearing another baby doll but this one was red. Vlad approved once again.

"Master?" Sam said. She was wearing a black baby doll that Vlad couldn't help but get a hard-on.

"I love it. I can't wait to rip them off of all of you. Especially you, . Go and buy them." Selena and Demi did what they were told, but Vlad held on to Sam's hand. "Where do you think you're going Vlad asked Sam.

"To pay for the dress, Master." Sam responded.

"Not before we fix this probably." Vlad pointed down to his dick."

"What do you want me to do?" Sam asked.

"Touch it." Vlad said. They walked into the changing room and Vlad locked the door.

"Work you magic." Vlad said.

"Yes Master." Sam said. Sam walked up to his dick and began rubbing it with her boobs. Vlad moaned. Sam then used her hand and began massaging it. Vlad held the hook where your clothes are supposed to go. Sam then went up and down his dick using her body. Vlad was satisfied and made her stop.

"OK. That's enough."Vlad said panting.

"Was I pleasing you, Master?"Sam asked.

"Yes. But I want to save the fun for Thursday night." Vlad said still panting. "Go and buy the dress. Oh , and because you are amazing, here's my credit card." Vlad said giving Sam the credit card.

"Yes Master." Sam said. She walked out and bought the dress. Vlad stayed in the room panting still. 'If she is that great doing that, I can't wait till Thursday! I have to move her up! I'll do all three of them tonight but ill leave Sam last.' Vlad thought. After the girls were done paying, they flew to Vlad's hotel, getting ready for tonight.

* * *

**Review please!  
**


	6. This low life!

"Kyle where was the last place people saw her?" Danny was on the phone talking to Kyle. Kyle was handling all the media. Everything had to go through him first, and he was making sure that everything Hannah relating, was going to the shredder.

"The last place was Victoria's Secret. In the Golden mall." Kyle said.

"Thanks." Danny said hanging up the phone. Danny and Tucker fazed into Victoria's Secret, and went straight for the cashier.

"Hi. Was Hannah Montana here?" Danny asked the woman.

"Yes. And so was Demo Lovato and Selena Gomez. They left 30 minutes ago." The woman replied.

"What were they buying?" Danny asked.

"Three baby doll dresses. A green one, a red one, and a black one. And if you ask me, it looks like they are going to have a lot of fun tonight." The woman whispered. Danny's eyes turned red and he looked down, not wanting to scare the woman.

"Thanks." Danny growled. He and Tucker flew out of the mall an landed in a deserted parking lot that was right across the mall. Danny started passing around, while Rucker watched.

"This lowlife isn't just controlling Sam for the fun of it. He is going to have sex with her! Why? Sam did nothing to deserve this! Nothing! It's all my fault!" Danny said. He ran over to a big tree and punched it. The tree split in half, and the upper half fell down on the pavement. The tree made a loud noise causing people that were walking out of the mall to stop in their tracks.

"Danny, whoever it is won't do anything to her. You know why? Because we are going to stop it. We are going to find Sam tonight!" Tucker said, patting Danny on the back.

"Mr. Phantom!" Danny and Tucker turned around to see that the woman from Victoria's Secret was running to them, holding a piece of paper. "Mr. Phantom! Maybe this can help you." Danny took the piece of paper and realized it was a receipt. The receipt for a baby doll dress!

"Thank you so much!" Danny said.

"My pleasure. Of you save dour world, then I can offer you this. I have to go back. Good luck!" The woman said running back to the mall.  
Danny looked and the receipt, and his eyes became red.

"What's the guy's name?" Tucker asked.

"Vlad Plasmius." Danny growled.

"Let's go to his bank and demand for his address."Danny said. Tucker took the receipt and looked at the bank name.

"The closest bank from L.A is in San Diego!" Tucker said.

"Then we're gonna have o fly fast!" Danny said grabbing Tucker, flying as fast as he can.

* * *

"Drink up, girls!" Vlad said putting vodka, scotch, whiske, tiqulla, and run. He then put four glasses of shots on the table. Everyone grabbed one and was poured a drink.

"Now. I want you girls to drink all of t really fast. Like this." Vlad said drinking his shot in two seconds. The girls did the same thing. They did it again, and again, and again. It was 10:45 PM, Until finally all the bottles were empty, and Selena, Demi, and Sam were on the floor.

"Samantha." Vlad said.

"Yes Master." Sam said getting up.

"Come here." Vlad said punting to his lap. He was laying down on the couch. Sam did as she was told and sat on his lap with her legs apart.

"Selena, Demi." Vlad said.

"Yes Master." Selena and Demi said.

"I want you two to come here." Vlad said. " Selena I want you to kiss me hard in the lips. Demi I want you to go down there. And massage my inner thighs. Sam, I want you to grind me, up and down." All the girls did what they were told. Vlad was moaning. After 15 minutes of doing this, clad decided to take things on the bedroom.

"Demi, lets go." Vlad said. Vlad took Demi's hand, grabbed her baby doll dress, and led her to the bedroom. Sam and Selena sat on the couch waiting for their turn. In the bedroom you could hear screams and the bed going back and forth. Finally after 10 minutes, Demi came out with her hair a mess. And her clothes crooked.

"Selena." Vlad called out from the room. Selena grabbed her baby doll dress and walked in and closed the door. Again, you could hear screams and the bed going back and forth. Finally after 15 minutes, Selena came out with her hair a mess. And her clothes crooked. It was now Sam's turn. Sam grabbed her baby doll dress and walked in the bedroom closing the door. Vlad was laying down in the bed with his clothes, surprisingly on. Sam was confused by this, so Vlad told her.

"I never had sex with them. I told them both to jump on the bed and scream, making it sound like we were having sex, but we weren't. I even told them to make their hair messy, and their clothes crooked. Im saving myself for you." Vlad said. Sam was walking to the bathroom to put on the baby doll dress but Vlad stopped her.

"Don't do it. We'll waste more time." Vlad said. Sam dropped the bag and sat next to Vlad, facing her back to his face.

Vlad got up and made her lay down in the center of the bed. He used his ghost powers to make Sam's arms restraint. He then crawled on top of her and started kissing her neck. Sam felt coldness on her stomach and realized that he fazed her tank top away. So Sam was laying there with black jeans and a black lacey bra.

Sam started to cry softly. She didn't know what was happening, but she knew it wasn't good. Then all of a sudden. Sam and Vlad heard the door crashing down revealing two very pissed off boys. Sam gave a very small smile.

* * *

**Yay! Danny and Tucker are here to save the day! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. I'll be back

Danny and Tucker finally made it to the hotel room that Vlad was staying at. They opened the main door and saw Selena and Demi passed out.  
They found another door that they were hoping was the bedroom. Danny kicked it open and saw Vlad was on top of Sam. His Sam. Sam didn't even have her tank top on. And her wrists had ectoplasm that was connected to the head made eye contact with Sam, and his heart broke, seeing the dry tea stains in her cheeks. Knowing that if he was even two minutes earlier, Sam wouldn't be in this position right now.

"Danny"Sam whispered. She tried to tug at the ectoplasm but she couldn't. Danny almost cried. He saw how weak Sam was. He didn't even know it was possible for someone to be that weak.

"Danny, help." Sam said with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Hello, Daniel. You like the view? Don't mind them, Samantha. lets continue on." Vlad said. Vlad slid his hands down to Sam's belt, and started unfastening it.

"No. Please no." Sam said.

"Take. Your. Hands. Off of. Her!"Danny yelled.  
at that moment, Vlad didn't think he has ever seen that much hatred in someone's eyes.

"I am going to kill you Vlad. I am going to kill you so slow, and so painful, that you are going to wish that I was more like Dark Dan, than who I am right now."Danny whispered. His red eyes were glowing with so much then ran to Vlad and pulled him off of Sam. Vlad didn't even have time to react. Danny pinned Vlad on the floor, punching and kicking him. Vlad fell unconscious, an that gave time for Danny to give orders.

"Tucker, I want you to go take Demi and Selena home. I will be right back." Danny said.

"What about Sam?"Tucker asked Danny.

"Danny," Sam whispered.

"I won't leave you here for long, Sam. I'm coming right back. I'll be back in two minutes. I promise." Danny then looked up at the bedroom door and saw that Tucker, Demi, and Selena were gone.

"I promise." Danny said flying out of the room.


	8. I won't leave you

When Vlad woke up, he saw that he was in a forest. He was tied to a tree. He struggled and tried to get out. Danny then appeared from the shadows.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Revenge. You took everything from me. So I planned to take everything from you. It would've worked too if you and the geek hadn't interrupted me and ." Vlad said. Danny punched him hard. Blood started to come out of Vlad's mouth.

"She's a great pole dancer. She had a very promising future."Vlad said. Danny kicked him in the ribs. Vlad screamed and he knew that his ribs were broken.

"Samantha got drunk tonight! She would've been a lot more fun in the bedroom than without alcohol." Danny punched Vlad again. This time he used his ghost powers. He used his ice powers to freeze Vlad's right leg. Danny then used an ecto ball and shot it at Vlad's leg. His leg shattered into ice on the ground. Vlad screamed and cried out in pain.

"I want you to feel at least 10% of the pain that you caused Sam tonight." Danny growled. He then did the ice and ecto ball to Vlad's other leg. Vlad started crying. Danny did it again to Vlad's arms, Vlad was now nothing more than his upper body with no legs and arms. Vlad knew the next time Danny would do it, he will be dead.

"Daniel, please stop! Please!" Vlad cried out.

"Did you show Sam any mercy? Did you give her a chance?"Danny asked. Vlad looked down and knew that this was the end.

"Vlad, here's a rule to life. If you want to stay alive, do not. Ever. Mess. With. Sam." Danny whispered. He then covered Vlad's whole body and his head with ice, Danny held up the ecto ball.

"Bye Vlad." Danny said. He shot the ecto ball at Vlad and Vlad shattered into ice on the ground. Danny looked at the ice and flew back to where Sam was. Sam was still on the bed with her wrists still restrained, and not wearing her tank top. Sam heard foot steps. She started to tug at the ectoplasm trying to get out. She was still weak and she couldn't do much. She closed her eyes, tucked her legs in and started crying. Danny walked behind her and took the ectoplasm off of her. The ectoplasm was a very thin layer. A one year old could've pulled it off. It just made Danny more angry to think that Vlad did this to Sam.

"Sam it's me." Danny whispered. He said it soothingly careful not to scare Sam. He walked in front of her so she could see that it really was Danny.

"Danny, I'm so weak." Sam whispered. She started crying again. Danny let out a few tears but stopped. He needed to get Sam out of here now. Danny picked up Sam's tank top off the floor and put it on her again. He then picked her up gently, bridal style and started flying slowly while invisible. Sam laid her head on Danny's shoulder. Danny looked down and saw that she was trying not to fall asleep.  
"Sam, it's OK. You can fall asleep now. I have you." Danny whispered.

"No. I can't."Sam whispered back.

"Why not?" Danny asked.

"Because, if I fall asleep, he will come, and get me." Sam said. Danny let out a few tears and said, " Sam, I won't ever let you be alone again. I promise."

"Can I sleep with you tonight, Danny?"

"Of course." Danny said. He finally made it back to the hotel suite that they were staying. He landed in the living room, and saw Tucker was sitting on the couch waiting for Danny and Sam to come back.

"Can you take her wig off?" Danny asked. Tucker came up to Sam and put his hands on her head. Sam flinched and started crying again.

"Please leave me alone, Vlad." Sam said. Tucker took the wig off and looked at Danny. Both of them had tears in their eyes.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Ticker said wiping his eyes. He walked to his room. "Good night." He said.

"Good night, Tucker." Danny said. Tucker closed his door. Danny walked into his bedroom and closed the door with his foot he walked up to the bed and laid Sam down under the blankets. He then went to the other side and put the blankets on him.

"I'm so sorry, Sam." Danny whispered.

Two minutes later, Sam was crying. "Sam, it's OK. I'm right here. Danny's here. Vlad is gone forever."Danny said. Sam opened her eyes and saw that it actually was Danny.

"Come closer please." Sam whispered. Danny got closer to Sam.

"Can you hold me please?"Sam asked. Danny put his arm over Sam's back.

"Please don't leave. Don't let him get me again." Sam pleaded.

"I won't leave you ever again, Sam. Don't worry about him, he's dead." Danny said.

"Thank you." Sam whispered closing her eyes again.

"Anything for you." Danny said. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Thanking God that he had his Sam back.

* * *

**Aw! They're back together again! After this, I believe there is an epilogue! Review please!**


	9. This is who I really am

The next morning, Danny woke up to see his gothic angel sleeping right next to him. He didn't move for the longest time, he just stared at her,wondering if she would remember everything last night. She finally woke up and saw that she was safe in Danny's arms.

"Good morning. " Danny said.

"Good morning. Are Selena and Demi OK. " Sam said.

"Yeah. Tucker took them home last night." Danny said.

"I'm so sorry about last night, Sam. Its all my fault. I won't ever leave you again. I promise. " Danny said.

"Danny, it wasn't your fault. It was his." Sam said.

"What time is it?" Sam asked. Danny looked at his phone. "10:00AM." Danny said.

"I have things to do." Sam said getting out of bed, but Danny stopped her.

"No you don't. Kyle canceled all your plans till Friday." Danny said.

"Good, because I don't want to go anywhere." Sam said while laying back down into Danny's embrace. They stayed like that for probably five minutes, until Sam started talking first.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Sam asked Danny.

"Not until you are ready to talk about it." Danny said.

"I just want to get it behind me." Sam said.

"Then I'm listening." Danny said.

"OK well on Saturday-" Sam told Danny everything she remembered. She looked up at him to see his reaction. His eyes were glowing red again.

"Did he rape you?" Danny asked hoping for the answer to be no.

"No, he didn't. Because you saved me." Sam said.

"I have to see Demi and Selena today." Sam said. "Will you come with me?" Sam asked Danny.

"You don't even have to ask." Danny said. "Are you hungry?" Danny asked Sam.

"Yes." Sam replied.

"You want vegetarian pancakes?" Danny said getting out of bed.

"Yes please." Sam said also getting out of bed.

"Will you gone with me to my room please?" Sam asked Danny.

"Sure." Danny walked to Sam's room. Sam grabbed a pair of yoga pants and a black tank top from her suitcase. Danny went to close the door after him, so Sam could get dressed.

"No, Danny, please don't do that. Can't you just turn around? I don't want to be alone." Sam said. Danny turned around and waited for Sam to get dressed.

"OK, you can turn around." Sam said.  
Danny turned around, and saw that Sam looked uncomfortable. He looked at her tank top, then looked at her suitcase. He saw that there was nothing else that would be comfortable for her to wear.

"Follow me." Danny said. They walked to Danny's room, and Danny took out his suitcase he looked through his clothes until he found what he was looking for. It was Danny's favorite sweater. It was dark blue and soft. Danny walked to to Sam.

"I want you to wear this." Danny said holding up his sweater. He put it on Sam and zipped it up for her.

"Thank you." Sam said. She gave Danny a kiss.

"Your welcome." Danny said. They both walked into the kitchen and started making vegetarian pancakes. Tucker came out and sat down at the table ready yo eat.

"Pancakes!" Tucker screamed for joy. The trio sat down and ate their pancakes. Talking about anything but last night. After they finished eating, Sam decided that it was time to call Selena and Demi.

"Hello? Selena answered.

"Hey, Selena." Sam said.

"Oh my God, Hannah. Thank goodness you're OK!" Selena said.

"Yeah. Can I come by later? Is Demi there?

"Yeah we're here. What time do you wanna come over?"

"Probably in 45 minutes." Sam said.

"OK, see you soon." Selena said hanging up the phone."You guys wanna go to Selena's house?" Sam asked Danny and Tucker.

"Sure. When do you wanna leave?"

"15 minutes." Sam said.

The boys got ready and left the hotel room in 10 minutes. All of them put their wigs on, and left for Selena's house.

* * *

"Hey, it's Hannah." Sam said into the speaker outside of Selena's house. The get opened, allowing Sam's limo to drive up to the front door. The chauffeur opened the door for Sam and her friends. The limo drove away and, and Sam, Danny, and Tucker walked up to the front door. Sam saw three security guards standing in front of the door.

"Miss. Montana." One of the security guards said. He opened the door allowing Sam and her friends to walk in.

"Selena! Demi!" Sam called out.

"In my room, Hannah!" Selena called from downstairs.  
Sam walked up the stairs, with Danny and tucker following her. Sam walked up to the third door on the left, and opened it. She saw that Demi and Selena were both wearing yoga pants and sweaters. The three best friends just looked at each other. Selena and Demi got up off the floor and Sam walked up to them. They all gave each other a big hug. They didn't want to let go of each other. The three of them were crying thinking about last night. Danny and Tucker stood back not wanting to disturb the friends. After Sam, Selena, and Demi were done crying and hugging, they looked up to see the two males standing by the doorway.

"Selena, Demi, these are my friends, Ryan and Ben." Sam said.

"Hi." Danny and Tucker said.

"Hi." Selena and Demi said.

"Hannah, do you want us to stay or do you want us to go?" Danny, disguised as Ryan asked.

"Don't go!" Hannah, Selena, and Demi replied quickly. Danny and Tucker jumped at the outburst, but they understood.

"You guys can go into the room that's across from mine. You can watch TV, you can go on the computer, you can go into the kitchen and eat whatever you want, just please don't go." Selena said pointing to the door that was behind the boys.

"OK. Thanks Selena." Danny said, walking to the door. He realized that Tucker didn't move at all.

"Ben." Danny said.

"I just want to say that I love you girls. Love your show. Love your music. Love you. Sorry. I had to get the inner fan out of me." Tucker said. He was blushing and walked into the room that Selena told them to go in.

"Whatever you girls need, just come and get us." Danny said. He gave Sam a smile and closed the door.

"It looks like Ryan has the hots for you, Hannah." Selena said smiling.

"Of course you realize that, Selena. What are you guys doing?" Sam asked turning to them.

"Nothing. We Just started watching 13 going on 30." Selena said.

"Cool." Sam said.

"Hannah, I'm sorry, but we have to ask." Demi started.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Did he rape you?" Selena finished.

"No, he didn't." Sam answered.

"What happened?" Demi asked

"Danny Phantom saved me." Sam said. She knew that she had to tell them her secret now.

"Guys I have to tell you something." Sam said.

"Yeah?" Demi and Selena waited. Sam took her wig off, revealing her black hair. Selena's and Demi's eyes widened as they realized that Danny Phantom's girlfriend, Sam Manson, is Hannah Montana.

"This is who I really am. I wanted to be a normal person, but I also wanted to be Hannah Montana. It's the best of both worlds, get it? Haha." Sam said trying to make a joke. "I'm still the same person."  
Selena and Demi did nothing but went up to Sam and hugged her.

"You two aren't mad?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Not at all, Hannah, or Sam. This is who you are. You are still our best friend." Selena said.

"Yeah. Why would this change anything? Other than your name?" Demi said.

"You guys can still call me Hannah." Sam said.

"Good. Because then we would get confused."Selena said. The three girls laughed.

"You wanna get pop corn? So we can start the movie?" Selena asked Demi and Sam.

"Sure." Demi and Selena said. The girls walked down the stairs, made pop corn, and walked back up to Selena's room.

"Hannah, I have a question. Who are really Ryan and Ben?" Selena asked.

"Danny and Tucker." Sam replied. Selena and Demi ran out of the room, and ran into the room that Danny and Tucker were in.

"We love you!" Demi and Selena screamed.  
Sam walked into the room and saw that Demi and Selena were both hugging Danny. She smiled seeing that Danny was trying to get out.

"Sam, help!" Danny said.

"What? Tucker doesn't get any love?" Tucker asked pouting.  
Selena and Demi then looked and tucker and tacklers him to the ground, giving him a hug.

"Ah!" Tucker screamed.

"I see that they took the news well." Danny said getting up and standing next to Sam.

"Better than I thought, yeah." Sam said.

"Are you going to be OK?"Danny asked.

"With you with me, I will always be OK." Sam said getting on her tip toes and giving Danny a kiss.

"Guys! Now will be a good time for you two to help me!" Tucker cried out.  
Danny and Sam looked at Tucker, and saw that he was struggling to get out of Selena's and Demi's hands.

"Bye Tucker." Danny and Sam said. Closing the door.

"No!" Tucker screamed.

* * *

**Next up: EPILOGUE! ****REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Cosmopolitan

**This story has officially reached it's end! Ah!**** I do not own any of the characters or Cosmopolitan!  
**

* * *

Sam, Selena, and Demi put what happened on Sunday behind them. For the rest of the week the girls had been hanging out and obsessing over Charlie. Danny, Sam, and Tucker still wore their disguises when they went to hang out with Demi and Selena.

On Friday, Sam, Danny, and Tucker went to the set of Hannah Montana an hour before rehearsal would start. Danny and Tucker ran around the set, like they were two ten year olds in a candy store. Danny's and Tucker's favorite part was the moving clothes rack. They would set it at the highest speed, and go around and around.

Finally the day was Saturday. Sam woke up next to Danny, realizing that she would have to tell him and Tucker that it was the day for the cosmopolitan interview. Sam looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:30. She got up, careful not to wake up Danny, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After she finished showering, she went into her room, and changed into skinny jeans, and a dark purple tank top. She put her blonde wig on, and was finally ready to leave. She went into Danny's bedroom. She started walking up to him, to wake him up. Sam didn't see where she was going, and she stepped on Danny's belt.

"Ow!" Sam whispered. The second Sam said that, Danny's eyes shot open. He changed into Phantom form, and held his hand out forming an ecto ball. Danny looked at the bed and saw that Sam wasn't there anymore.

"Sam! Where are you?" Danny said searching around the room frantically.

"I'm right here, Danny." Sam said. Danny looked up at the door and saw Sam was standing there. He ran up to Sam and hugged her.

"Are you OK? Are you hurt anywhere?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine Danny. I just stepped on your belt." Sam said.

"Oh. Sorry." Danny said.

"It's OK. I need you to be showered and dressed. We have to be somewhere at 2:30. I'm also going to wake up Tucker."Sam said.

"OK." Danny said walking into the bathroom.

"Tucker." Sam whispered opening Tucker's door. "Tucker." Sam whispered again. "Tucker, get up. We have to go soon." Sam said shaking Tucker.

"Five more minutes." Tucker mumbled.

"Yeah right, five more minutes." Sam said. She walked out of the room, went into the kitchen, filled up a glass with ice, and walked back to Tucker's room.

"Tucker. If you don't get up right now, I will pour this ice on you." Sam said holding up the cup.

"Fjgrushf." Tucker mumbled.

"Fine, you leave me no choice." San said as she poured the ice in Tucker.

"Ah! Oh God! Cold! Cold! Cold! Sam! Why would you do that?" Tucker screamed.

"You wouldn't get up. C'mon, we have to be somewhere at 2:30. So go take a shower and get dressed." Sam said, walking out of the room and closing the door. She put the cup that she used in the dishwasher, and Danny came out if his room all dressed up as Ryan.

"Did you do the ice thing to him?" Danny asked.

"He wouldn't get up." Sam said. After Tucker finished showering, he got dressed, and the trio went out walking around LA. Sam chose a restaurant that they would be eating. Of course they sat in the V.I.P section. After the trio finished eating . It was time to go to the magazine interview. They all got into a limo , and drive to their destination.

"So where are we going, Sam?" Tucker asked.

"You guys know about the magazine cosmopolitan?" Sam asked Danny and Tucker.

"Yeah."

"We'll I'm gonna be on the cover this month. They asked me to do it and I agreed. I told then that they couldn't get me into anything pink or bright colors though." Sam said.

"I think Danny's gonna have a lot of fun." Tucker said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Tucker!" Danny growled.

"Oh look we're here!" Tucker said getting out of the limo, before Sam and Danny could hit him because of his comment.  
Sam, Tucker, and Danny walked Into the building, and were greeted by make up artists, hair dressers, designers, and another person that looked like the manager for this whole thing.

"Hey Hannah, my name is Kelly, and I will be interviewing you." Kelly said.

"Hi Kelly, these are my two friends, Ryan and Ben." Sam said.

"Great meeting you." Kelly said. she turned around and started walking. Sam, Danny, and Tucker followed Kelly. "Now Hannah, first we are going to do the interview part if the magazine. You know, talking about how America voted you as, 'Sexiest teen in America.' And then we are going to do the pictures. Sounds good?" Kelly asked

"Yeah. Great." Sam said.

"'Sexiest teen in America' huh?" Tucker whispered into Danny's ear.

"She earns the title." Danny whispered back, blushing. Sam turned to look at Danny and blushed too.

"Love birds." Tucker said.

"Hannah, I just want to let you know that we want to do our job, but we want the star to be comfortable with everything. So I you are hesitant about anything, just let me know." Kelly said.

"Thank you." Sam said turning back to look at Kelly.

"OK, so please sit down, and we are going to start the interview." Kelly said. After all the questions, it was finally time for the photo shoot. Kelly brought Sam to the hair dresser. The hair dresser curled Sam's hair instead of doing her normal straight way. The makeup artist was next. She did her job in five minutes. Kelly then took Sam, Danny, and Tucker to the changing room and showed all the clothes to Sam. Kelly then left the room leaving Sam, Danny, and Tucker looking at the clothes.

"First outfit is this one." Sam said holding out a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark green crop top with a zipper on the front.

"I thought it was gonna be worse." Tucker said.

"They can't put me into anything too bad. I'm still a minor. When I'm 18 though, that's when it gets bad." Sam said.

"You sure you wanna wear this? Kelly said that if you were uncomfortable, you could tell her." Danny said. Sam might be pretending that what happened on Sunday was not going to faze her today, but Danny would be cautious of what she would have to wear today.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Sam said taking the clothes off the rack. Danny and Tucker walked out of the room and closed the door. They stood at the door like they were Sam's body guards (which they pretty much considered themselves as) Tucker and Danny watched how the photo shoot was going to be. The background of the magazine for this month was going to be a dark purple. Music was blasting in the studio, which Danny and Tucker guessed was supposed to make the guest celebrity feel comfortable. Five minutes later Sam walked out in the black skinny jeans and the dark green crop top. Danny looked at her with his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that Sam was his girlfriend. Even though Sam is hot, he didn't love her just for that. He loved her because she's independent, a fighter, brave, unique, funny, an individual, and smart. His face started to get beet red. He started getting nervous now. He knew that this magazine would be everywhere. Guys all over the world would be staring at his Sam. And Danny didn't like the idea at all.

'Maybe I could just fly all over the world and take all the magazines before anyone gets it in their hands. Then I'll just put them somewhere in the house where nobody could find them. But I will definitely keep one for me. I'm the only one who can have it.'

"You ready." Tucker asked Sam oblivious to Danny's red face.

"Yeah." Sam said walking to the purple background, standing in front if the camera.

"You can not fly over the world and take all the magazines, Danny." Tucker said

"How'd you know I was thinking that?" Danny asked.

"Because I've known you since kindergarten. And whenever you have an impossible idea, you do your 'I have a plan and its so crazy, that it just might work' smile."

"I could try!" Danny said.

"It's impossible." Tucker said.  
Danny and Tucker were sitting in two black chairs looking at the computer where the pictures of Sam would come up with Kelly.

"Can you give me a little flirtation in the eyes?" The photographer asked. Sam did as she was told and got the result the photographer wanted.

"That's it!" The photographer exclaimed. The picture came up on the computer and Danny and Tucker both sucked in their breaths. Both of their jaws were hanging out. Danny turned to Tucker and hit his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Tucker asked rubbing his arm.

"That's why I am going to take all the magazines. You're her best friend and you were drooling!" Danny said with his eyes turning green.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! She is 'Sexiest teen in America!'" Tucker said, defending himself.

"Yeah? Well she's my 'Sexiest teen in America!'" Danny said.

"Guys!" Sam said walking over to them.

"Sorry." Danny and Tucker both said, as they slumped back in there seats.

"I definitely think this is the one we're going for, for the cover." The photographer said pointing to the last picture.

"Yeah, I like that one too. Hannah?" Kelly said.

"I think it's good." Sam said.

"We still have more pictures to take. We are going to go outside and take some pictures of you in nature. Can I have someone carry outfit number 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7 for Hannah?" Kelly asked around the studio. Two interns went into Hannah's dressing room, and rolled out the outfits, that Kelly asked them to.

"Hannah, can you go get into outfit 2

"Sure."Sam said walking to her dressing room. She closed the door, and then 5 minutes later, she came out wearing shorts and a brown tank top wearing a dark orange necklace. She was wearing boots that were more cow girl, that came halfway up her shin.  
Sam, Danny, Tucker, and Kelly went into a limo driving off to their next destination.  
After eight hours of posing and taking pictures. It was finally night time, and there was only one more outfit left.  
Sam changed into a black mini skirt and a dark purple corset with a string around her neck. She called Tucker and Danny in her dressing room to talk to them before she would have to take more pictures. She was looking at herself in the mirror when Danny an Tucker came in.

"I am really considering taking this outfit with me." Sam said.

"I am really glad you are!" Danny said , a little too excited. Sam looked at Danny, and Danny fixed his attitude.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to say that. It looks really good on you Sam. Really good!" Danny whispered the last part under his breath.

"Thanks." Sam said. Kelly knocked on the door and opened it just a crack.

"Hannah, you're on in two." Kelly said holding two fingers up.

"OK, I'll be right out." Sam said.  
Sam turned towards the door to go out. She turned the knob, and looked at Danny.

"Keep your mouth closed, Danny." Sam said as she winked at him and walked out the door.  
Fifteen minutes later, Kelly called, "Thats a wrap! Thank you so much, Hannah!" Sam went back in the dressing room and changed into her skinny jeans and her dark purple tank top.

"You guys ready to go?" Sam asked Danny and Tucker.

"Yep." Danny and Tucker said. Sam nodded and walked up to the photographer, hairstylist, make up artist, and Kelly.

"Thank you so much you guys." Sam said

"Thank you for coming, Hannah." Kelly and the photographer, hairstylist, make up artist said.

"You can keep all the outfits Hannah. I'll have someone said it to your hotel room. You'll have it by tomorrow morning." Kelly said with a smile.

"Thanks. Bye." Sam said walking to the limo, where Danny and Tucker were.

"Now where, Miss Montana?" The limo driver asked.

"Home." Sam said as she put her head on Danny's shoulder. The last thing Sam felt before she drifted off to sleep, were a pair of lips on her head.

* * *

**Big thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read my story! Thank you! Hope everyone liked it! Tell me what your favorite part in this story was! **


End file.
